


Teaching

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Teaching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Harvey besucht Mike bei seinem neuen Job als Lehrer.





	Teaching

"Herein" Genervt blickte ich zu der Tür an meiner linken. Während die Klinke langsam quietschte, blickte ich mahnend zu einer meiner Schüler der in die Oberfläche des Tisches etwas hinein ritzte. "Das ist nicht dein Eigentum sondern das der Schule und so lange du nicht möchtest das deine Eltern das für dich bezahlen müssen, würde ich dir davon abraten dein Kunszwerk fort zu führen."   
"Da kommt der Anwalt du." Erkannte ich Harveys Stimme neben mir und sah ihn entsetzt an.   
"Harvey, was machst du hier?" Mit meiner linken Hand versuchte ich den Zettel auf meinem Schreibtisch umzudrehen der mich bei meiner Verhaftung zeigt und heute Morgen erneut aufgetaucht ist.   
"Mir deinen neuen Arbeitsplatz anschauen." Schmunzelt überreichte er mir einen Becher mit heißem Kaffe und lehnte sich anschließend zu mir rüber. "Ich hab den Zettel gesehen." Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. "Wenn es Mr Ross nicht stört werde ich mal in der letzten Reihe platz nehmen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schlenderte er bis zur letzten Reihe und nahm an einem der beiden freien Tische ab. 

"Jetzt hab ich mein Faden verloren." Verlegen lachte ich, stellte meinen Kaffee zur Seite und kramte nach meinen Zetteln.  
"Sie wollten uns erzählen wie sie von Pseudo Anwalt zu Pseudo Lehrer gekommen sind." Witzelte ein Schüler in der zweiten Reihe.   
"Soweit ich mich daran erinnere wolltest du gerade deine Aufgabe präsentieren." Konterte ich während Harvey mir anerkennend zu nickte.   
"Ich habe meine Aufgaben nicht" Zum Beweis hielt er sein leeres Heft hoch.   
"Gut, dann mach es spontan-"  
"Ich hab kein Buch." Genervt nahm ich meines und warf es ihm auf den Tisch. "Dann ließ aus meinem." Erschrocken schlug er irgendeine Seite auf und fing an belangloses Zeug vorzulesen. "Da sind wir nicht und das weißt du, also schlag die Richtige Seite auf und tu was man von dir verlangt." Wiederwillig suchte er die Richtige Seite.   
"Sie tun ja auch nicht was man von ihnen verlangt sonst wären sie ja nicht im Knast gelandet." Kam es derweil von jemand anderem.   
"Ja das ist richtig, weshalb ich euch davon fernhalten möchte." Blieb ich ruhig während Harveys Blick verständnislos auf dem Jungen lag.   
"Sind sie hier um uns Angst einzujagen?"Kam es von meiner Rechten. "Ich bin hier um euch etwas beizubringen." Meinen Blick wendete ich erneut an den Schüler der immer noch die Aufgabe hatte seine Aufgabe zu lösen und vorzustellen. "Ich denke das-"  
"Was du denkst interessiert keinen." Wurde er unterbrochen, woraufhin ein Gelächter ausbrach.   
"Mich interessiert es, weshalb ich vorschlage, dass du dich ein wenig zurück nimmst." Kopfschüttelnd nippte Harvey an seinem Kaffee. "Fahr fort,Dan." Forderte ich den Jungen erneut auf.   
"Fahren sie doch selber fort." Schmiss dieser den Kopf in den Nacken und schlug das Buch zu.   
"Lies die verdammte Aufgabe vor und löse sie anschließend." Wurde ich lauter erreichte ihn aber nicht sondern nur ein durchgängiges gemurmel und gelächter.

Mein Blick blieb an einem Jungen sitzen, der mich als einzige Person die nicht Harvey war aufmerksam ansah. Ich kann nicht mal sagen ob sie wirklich Aufmerksam war was den Unterricht betraf oder einfach nur aufmerksam war weil sie für gewöhnlich in Gedanken vertieft war aber sie erinnerte mich an mich selbst als ich in dem Alter war. Seine Haare waren gerade so lang, dass sie die Kopfhörer verdecken und seine Kravatte hing bloß um seinen Hals, vermutlich wusste er nicht einmal wie er sie binden sollte. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag ein Buch das meilenweit vom Unterrichtsthema entfernt war und ein Heft das von außen mit Filmzitaten verziert war. Ich fand das damals interessanter als Biologie oder Geschichte, dabei hätte ich bloß nur einmal nachlesen müssen und hätte alles gewusst und hätte ich nicht die falschen Freunde gehabt wäre ich nach Harvard gegangen und würde jetzt vielleicht Harvey unterstützen können. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn auch nie kennengelernt.

"Mike?" Seine Stimme ertönte zwischen den lauten Unterhaltungen der Schüler und ich blickte zu ihm. "Lass mich dir helfen." Langsam nickte ich,so dass er aufstand und das Buch des Jungen neben ihm bei sich auf den Tisch warf. "Mr Ross, sagte Ruhe verdammt." Durchtrennte er den Lärm mit seiner Stimme."Und Mr Ross sagte außerdem das du deine Aufgabe vorlesen sollst und ich schlage vor wenn du nicht gleich aus diesem Raum fliegen und ihn nie wieder betreten möchtest tust du das jetzt auch." Mit den Worten kam er zu mir nach vorne. "Dieser Mann hat allen Respekt der Welt verdient und solange er hier vor euch steht werdet ihr ihm allen Respekt entgegen bringen." Seine Stimme klang aggressiv und ich wusste das er innerlich sauer war. Aber er war es auf sich selbst. Weil er wusste das er hierfür verantwortlich war und er das niemals wieder gut machen kann.


End file.
